Game versions
Title screens Zombidle v1jpg.jpg | v0.61.000 Zombidle v2jpg.jpg | v1.01.007 splash-screen-v1_03_021.png | v1.03.000 / v1.03.021 Zombidle_v4jpg.jpg | v1.03.013 HalloweenSplash.png | v1.03.018 Version 1 v1.03.021 11th November 2016 * New Map: Western Swamps (Level 800 - 2000) * New Map: Death Volcano (Level 1500 - 3000) * Each new world has 3 Chest Bosses and New Challenges * More stars items * 3rd World new Challenges * New items: Power Necklace and Passports * Grindlandia removed from 3rd world and it's difficulty changed * Carl The Monolith is uncapped #FreeCarl * Way more Orb drops v1.03.020 28th October 2016 Halloween Update part 2! * Introducing the ability to skip ads using new currency - Bloodstones! * 3 new challenges in the Halloween World, 3 new items and 2 new recipes. * All players get 5 bloodstones. * New quick shortcut panel after you unlock Carl (Buy or activate all skills, go to arcane and toggle farm mode). * Fast time travel diamond deal uses the best portal multiplier you've unlocked. * Some bug fixes and optimizations. v1.03.018 13th October 2016 * Bob and the gang all have costumes based on your suggestions! * The ancient portal is now active! Use it to go to the new Halloween world. * The Halloween world scales in difficulty based on your progress. * Three new challenges and Halloween-themed items. * Minor bug fixes and balancing tweaks. v1.03.017 28th September 2016 * Added "Halloween portal" in W1 - link to "costume ideas form". * Hell Bank & Armory bonus is higher. * Lvl. 2-3 chests drop non-monster items. * Fix - white orb count display. * Fix - medal icons - they are in the right places now. * Fix - chaos gem doesn't give additional +1 orb anymore. v1.03.016 15th September 2016 * Added spectral vacuum * Added ghost items * Added new recepies that use ghost items * Set up bezerkpals for gamesafe transfer v1.03.014 1st September 2016 * Fixed Bug with DPS at high values. * Added new achievements . * Tweaked Devil Deals chances. * New Arcane Lab stuff. * Building respawn delay is skipped when tapping now. v1.03.013 8th August 2016 * Arcane forge * The Arcane Lab has been updated with new recipes * Combine items to create powerful unique items * Added Carl the Monolith, a powerful (and annoying) minion * Balanced crafting times v1.03.012 22nd July 2016 * A new way to see your entire collection of items quickly * New stuff to craft in the arcane * New bonuses in the diamond shop * Reduced price in the diamond shop v1.03.011 7th July 2016 * New option menu * Added graphical options * Added Farm Mode v1.03.010 25th June 2016 * Arcane Update: Find the arcane printer and you can craft items * New item: Shards (Bonus stack and multiply by themselves) * Chest can be created from arcane lab v1.03.008 25th June 2016 * A new devil deal! * The map shows the furthest you’ve ever progressed * Active skill now paused while bosses are dying * Hell buildings have a level 5 v1.03.005 18th May 2016 * New events at the end of each kingdom * New star Item starting in World 2 v1.03.000 4th May 2016 * Kingdom Domination! * Brand new worlds (Talar Country and Malgar Realm) * Access other regions and further spread your domination over meaner good guys v1.02.003 3rd April 2016 * You can now purhase a bunch of levels at the same time * You will now progress and gather broken orbs while offline * You can now take a snapshot with selfphone * Intruducing the Item Dump, a shop for unique items if you have missed a tempery challange v1.01.007 22nd March 2016 * Easter Update * 3 new Challanges that give you unique items v1.01.000 17th March 2016 * You can now use the devil deals to boost the production of your buildings in Hell * Game is translated in Russian, Polish, Danish, Dutch and Norvegian. Version 0 v0.92.005 10th February 2016 * If add fall you can now retry it so you don't lose your item v0.92.000 11th January 2016 * Hell has been revamped! Buildings can go up to level 4 * In hell, the shrine bonus has been greatlich improved * The current last village goes up to 999 * Bunch of cool stuff and tweaks v0.91.000 7th December 2015 * When pops an error the lady give you the reward anyway * Memory leak fixed * A little timer below Hell’s button v0.90.000 30th November 2015 * No more Beta! * New items added * Skip building price decreased * Devil deals last longer v0.80.003 5th November 2015 * Performance boost * Unclaimed scroll transform into notification after a while v0.77.001 8th August 2015 * Access to hell * Fix diamond and stone tablet bug v0.75.000 15th July 2015 * New Interface * Fix Bugs (100%+100% is not 400%) v0.72.000 3rd July 2015 * Fix over 50 bugs (thanks to Feedback) * Minimize the UIs v0.61.000 19th June 2015 * First version of the game Category:Game versions